


Kaito's Song

by SteelDollS



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Cries For Help, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Dominant!Gakupo, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Bottoming, Forced Submission, GakuKai, Lemon, Licking, Loss of Control, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Need, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsession, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Slash, Spit As Lube, Tastes and Flavors, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo x Kaito. Gakupo wants to make Kaito sing for him. Contains dub-con, non-con, yaoi, PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His song is like magic. When he opens his soft mouth to sing Master's song, it feels like a chill runs down my spine. The urge is there. I want to make him sing for me as well. He only sings Master's songs, but I want to run my fingers through his lovely blue hair and make him voice my own, intimate song. A song he sings just for me. It doesn't need to have words. I want to hear him sing the song of being wrapped up in esctacy from me.

He is sitting in the corner at the table. There is a half empty soda next to him. I wonder if his throat is dry from today's singing session. He is Master's favorite and sings his song often. He always smiles beautifully when Master shows him his new song. He doesn't look at me. I watch him, tracing the line and slight contours of his body with my eyes. I am not sure why it is that there is an undefinable appeal.

I imagine touching that body with the tips of my fingers. Just a slight touch. Starting from the hip and slowly travelling up his stomach, up across his chest, to his collar bone, up to the side of his neck... slowly underneath his chin, making him raise his head and eyes to look at me. I imagine staring into those blue eyes with intensity. I realize I am licking my lip gently and stop myself. He hasn't turned his head or noticed. My eyes scan the room quickly. We are alone here.

Alone..? Here...? My eyes narrow and my mind spins on its axis. The world tilts slightly and my vision darkens, becoming a tunnel. The rest of the world has faded into monochrome grey and all I can see is him raising the soda to his lips. All I can see is the liquid being swallowed down that throat. The movement of his throat contracting as he swallows. His eyes are slightly closed. It must taste good. ...It is more than I can bear.

I'm not aware of the physical sensation of my body moving. I don't feel the air around my skin as I stand and my legs move me to his table. Suddenly I stand to his side as he looks up at me from where he sits.

"Gakupo?" He smiles a friendly and confused smile at me as if wondering what it is I want. I notice it for a brief moment before I lock eyes with him. Those blue eyes drown me instantly. There is nothing left I can do. I have lost control. I have lost control. There is an alarm going off in my head, but it seems far away, and I cannot pay attention to it.

My hand moves on its own, raising and moving, and suddenly his face is in my hand. He jerks back slightly, his pupils enlargening in surprise at the unexpected touch. But I can't stand it. Flinching away from me? It's impossible. But touching him is impossible too. So, is this a dream? If it's a dream, then I can do whatever I want. If it's a dream, no one can stop me. No one can stop me. It's my dream. My dream is reality. I will do whatever I want. I have to. I have to. I can't stop.

My hand grows suddenly confident. I have to have this man. All this runs through my mind in a mere instant. I can't let anything stop me. I must not let him get away from me. I cannot let him run. He is going to be mine.

Such a short distance to move from his face to his neck. My hands have no hesitation. Before he can move away any further, I grab him by the neck with one hand. With my other hand, I push hard on his chest to make him topple out of the chair. I move with him as he falls to the floor uncerimoneously. His eyes are wide now and his mouth is agape. I am half straddling his sprawled body. My cock rubs lightly against his inner thigh through our clothing. The sensation makes my body scream in want.

"UHn!" I make an animal sound and press my cock hard against him, rubbing in short, almost violent motions. He is clearly alarmed as he tries to sit up, struggling a little against me. His soft lips are parted as if to cry out or ask a question. As he inhales quickly, I move my hand from the front of his neck to the back of his neck, propelling his head towards my own. He makes a muffled noise as I press our lips together. He tries to shake his head, but my mouth will not be dislodged. I press my whole body against him, my weight forcing him into a submissive posture.

My mouth demands everything from him. My tongue tastes the flavor from inside his mouth. My lips devour the sensation of his, kissing deeply, again and again. Feeling his lower lip, his upper lip, the insides of his lips, the fronts of his white, perfect teeth. Tasting the insides of his cheeks, insistently probing every nuance of his tongue, the insides of his teeth, the roof of his mouth. This is the mouth that sings Master's song. This is the mouth that I have wanted. This is the mouth I absolutely have to have. I need it. I want it. I have it. And I have it. Again and again, within this dream that has no repercussions, I take everything.

But I want even more. Not just his kiss. Not just his mouth that sings Master's song. I want to touch everything. I want to taste it all. I want to feel the most intimate spots. I want him to sing. I want to hear him sing for ME. For me alone. I want to hear his most primal song. And I will be the one to make him sing it. I will make him sing it only for me.

In a brief instant, I move my lips to his neck and taste him there. He shudders unintentionally and lets out a delicious sound as I open my mouth to suck. I want to leave a mark. I suck on his neck hard as he squirms.

"Gakupo! Wait!" He gasps as he squirms. I run my hand from his middle up his stomache, underneath his white coat. I want those clothes off. I take both of my hands and grab the fabric insistently.

"Wait!" He tries again and struggles against me as I pull the cloth up and pull it over his head, leaving him topless. "Wait!"

I'm not gonna wait. Are you kidding me?

I run my hands firmly up his stomache and torso. It feels amazing. I am panting a little. I move my head down and reach my tongue out to taste just below his belly button. He squeaks a little at the sensation. I am still pinning him down with my legs. He has nowhere to go. We are alone. I am going to have him.

My tongue laps in slow, long licks. Every few inches I stop and press my whole mouth against his body, sucking hard to make my mark appear.

"Stop... wait... Gakupo...! ...Why?" His cries are punctuated by nonverbal sounds. "Uhn..!" He is still struggling, but it's not with his full strength. If he really wanted to get away, he would bite me or struggle violently. Right? But he is mine. I don't care if he is confused. This is my dream.

When my mouth reaches his chest, and I tongue his small, light pink nipples, his body shudders. He lets out a soft, but great sound. It increases my desire even more. I nibble on his nipple gently, press my tongue against it, suck it gently, and tongue it around some more.

Kaito cries out in a wonderful tone. It excites me so much. I touch his other nipple with my thumb, rubbing it around in little circles, pressing firmly against it, moving my thumb up and down so it bounces back the slightest bit as it rebounds. I press the back of my purple nail against it and then scrape it lightly, back and forth.

I look at his face, and see it is flushed. His mouth is slightly open as he gapes at me with a strange look I have never seen on his face before. I suck slowly and hard on his nipple as I stare up into his eyes which are looking directly back at me. 'You are going to belong to me,' I think directly at him, showing my intentions in my eyes. I am not going to back down. 'You are going to be mine.'

He seems to understand as his eyes widen slightly more. "I-"

I don't let him finish the half-formed statement. Lunging up with my body, I pin him down with myself and I insistently kiss his mouth again. I run my tongue across his lips, then bring his lower lip into my mouth with a sucking motion, nibbling lightly along his soft flesh. His mouth trembles a little bit. His chest is moving violently with ...what? Excitement? Fear? I can't tell and I do not care. His breathing is labored. I want him to sing.

It's not just his mouth that is trembling. As I am kissing him, I lower my hands on his body. Touching, fingers fanned open to feel him as much as I can, all the way down to where his pants button. His skin shivers under my touch. His body quakes with some unknown emotion.

I can't even believe my anticipation as I touch the button of his pants with my fingers that are now shaking too. A simple motion and they are no longer buttoned. I lower the zipper. It seems as if it happens in slow motion, and I am near mad with my impatience. He whimpers against my mouth, but his struggling has ceased. I can feel his body tense and shake against me.

Where the zipper has been lowered to I can feel a bulge touching my fingers. I touch it gently while my mouth plunders his, using just the pads of my fingertips. He shivers against me. I hear a sort of moaning noise in the background and realize that I am the one making it.

I stroke his tongue with mine and press our mouths firmly together as I kiss him, and I run my hands inside the waistband of his pants, palms cupping his skin. Cupping the fronts of his hips. Then the sides of his hips, as I move my hands backwards to touch his ass. The curves are slight but undeniable. There is no question that this is a male body that I am touching. The thought fuels my desire.

I hook my fingers into his waistband and slide his pants off over his bottom, down his hips, down to his thighs. I break contact with his mouth and kneel awkwardly to pull his pants legs off. He stutters as I forcefully remove his clothing.

"Gaku- No. Wait. We, we can't- Stop!" He says to me with that mouth I have just been kissing. His lips are a more vibrant pink from my tasting them and sucking on them. Their flavor is still in my mouth.

But his pants are gone now and all that stands between him and me is a pair of black underwear. I can see his bulge clearly defined through them. The thought makes me squirm. He looks impossibly sexy, sprawled out on the floor like a buffet, waiting for me to choose what part to eat up first. His eyes are focused on me, an almost pleading look warring with an expression that I cannot comprehend. I want him. I want him so badly. My eyes trail down his nearly naked body, memorizing him. They pause again at that sweet, sexy bulge between his slender and pale, flawlessly smooth-looking hips. My mouth waters. I want to taste it.

I move my face to his crotch... exhale my hot, damp breath against the black silky fabric of his underwear... inhale. I can smell his scent. It is different than my own, but I recognize it instantly. He must have put it back in after masturbating... there must have been a little left in the tip, maybe. He was interrupted, maybe... or...

But I can smell it. The unmistakable scent of a man's excitement. The scent of Kaito's cum. My eyes go out of focus for a moment as this registers. The scent is heady. I exhale sharply again, inhale as deeply as I can. My eyes are half-lidded in pleasure at this unexpected treasure. His hips move slightly, as if trying to escape the sensation of my breath against his cock. But despite this, I notice that his bulge is becoming even more defined as it grows and strains against the silky fabric.

"Gaku-" He starts to say, but I am opening my mouth and placing it against his hardening arousal, through the fabric of his underwear. I move my mouth against him and softly lip his fabric-covered cock. I grab his hips so he can't squirm away and press my mouth to the bulge, sucking against it with the hot insides of my mouth.

"...Uhn!" He makes a wonderful sound and bucks his hips slightly upwards toward my mouth. I can't stop myself from uttering a "mmm" as my mouth shamelessly dampens the front of his undies. I breathe heavily against him, my hot breath a counterpoint to the cool air in the room. My tongue hangs out of my mouth and reaches forward to taste. I lap at his underwear like a cat drinking milk, quick, concise, hungry. His scent is wafting around my face maddeningly.

"Kaito..." I whisper. My voice sounds harsh to my own ears in comparison to his. I move my hands to the sides of his underwear and pull them down around his thighs. My eyes take in his arousal. The fabric is gone. This is Kaito. I am seeing everything. I can touch... everything. I glance up at his face, into his eyes. His cheeks and across the bridge of his nose is a seductive, vibrantly blushing color. I am satisfied that he is looking at me, and only at me.

I look back down at his hard cock, opening my mouth slightly as my head moves close enough to touch it. It touches my lips, and then the insides of my lips. I move my head closer and it pushes into my mouth, sliding against my tongue as I take in as much as I can.

"Uh- Oh..! Aa... ahh!" Kaito moans, and I look back up at his face. His eyes are slightly closed, his mouth open as he vocalizes the sensations he is feeling. But he is looking at me. I meet his eyes steadily as I press his manhood against the roof of my mouth, rolling my tongue tight against it and sucking it inside my mouth. His hips keep trying to buck his cock deeper within me. It's almost unbearably sexy.

I move my mouth back a little, then push forward again, and again, keeping a gentle suction going. The taste of his skin is wonderful. There is a subtle, masculine perfume that has nothing to do with aftershave or body wash. The slight oils of his skin that contain that scent and taste... I want to rub my face against them until they rub off on me. Instead, I move my tongue against him, and I listen to him cry out quietly. It sounds good. The intro to our special song. It feels so satisfying and exciting.

Suddenly, there is a new taste in my mouth. It's a slightly sweet flavor, surprisingly mild. A drop of pre-cum. It tastes so good to me that I falter in my movements. Kaito makes a sound... a needy sound? Is that it, maybe? Because it feels good? I suck long and pull my mouth away slowly until just the tip quivers inside. I run my tongue underneath it, teasing it gently, hoping for another little reward. He tries to thrust into my mouth, but my hands stop his hips from moving more than a little bit. I can't tell if the noise he makes is a groan or a moan, but it sounds like frustration.

'He wants to come,' I think to myself, and feel a heady wave of desire crash over me. But I pull away. His cock stands there, quivering in the cool air of the room, the light shining on the slight moisture that came from my mouth. He strains to move back inside my moist and hot mouth.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" I ask him in a harsh whisper as I stare him in the face. That strange expression crosses his face again, and he seems at a loss as to what to say. "I'm going to do what I want," I tell him quietly, matter-of-factly. "No one can stop me." He looks at me with wide eyes, silently, as I tell him this.

I touch his hard cock with my long fingers, admiring the way the color of my nails looks next to his pale flesh. Feeling the muscle underneath my fingers as I stroke him so softly, then more and more firmly. I bring my mouth back to his hard cock and tease the head with my soft lips and tongue. I bring it back into my mouth and suck it in pleasure as I am rewarded with another drop of pre-cum. His hips are squirming as if the feeling is unbearable, and his arms slowly, jerkily, move upwards to let his hands tangle in my loosely flowing hair. He grips my hair lightly, as if hesitant, as if uncertain. But he pulls my mouth closer to him. It makes me think that he wants it. That he wants to feel me. The inside of my mouth. The touch of my hands, my fingers. My own cock is so rock hard that it aches, and the pulsing of my own blood starts to feel agonizingly demanding.

His hands are asking my head and mouth to move faster and faster on his beautiful, hard cock. It is what I want to do, too. I suck harder, then softer, moving fast so his cock is penetrating my mouth over and over again, pushing past my tightly held lips, against my hot wet tongue, again, again and again, harder, faster. More. His voice is so sweet, rising in volume but still staying soft as he cries out voicelessly.

And then his hips shudder violently, and he jerks hard. I almost lose control over his hips from the force of it, but I retain control as he comes into my mouth, his hips continuing to try to pump into me as he grips my hair tightly. Thick, creamy white stuff spurts into my mouth, at first a little, then a lot. It covers my tongue with its slightly sweet taste and gives off a strong, masculine odor. I pull away from his cock and roll the fluid around inside of my mouth, savoring it. I watch his face as he comes down from the taste of esctacy. When his eyes meet mine again, they look dazed. But I smile naughtily and open my mouth, showing him his own cum inside of it on my tongue. He blushes in embarassment and discomfort, looking away as if ashamed. He's so cute.

I lean in toward him, on top of him, and place my index finger under his chin, gently forcing his face up so that he will look at me. I smile as I meet his eyes. I wonder if the sharp edge of hunger I am feeling is mirrored in my eyes. When he looks at me, still blushing, I swallow the fluids in my mouth hard. His eyes widen a little as they focus on my throat contracting. I lick my lips as if to tell him that his essence tastes good. He swallows and stares back up at me with those lovely, wide blue eyes.

"I want to make you sing," I murmur under my breath to him. His eyes are asking me a question. His body is relaxed from cumming. I meet his mouth with my own again, wanting him to taste himself on my tongue. He doesn't offer any resistance. I plunder his soft mouth in an odd mixture of anticipation and excited contentment. He makes light, sexy sounds with his lovely voice. They vibrate against my lips and tongue as I kiss him deeply.

I pull back slightly, a thin line of saliva connecting our mouths for a moment, then breaking. I push two of my fingers inside my mouth and rub them against my tongue to get them wet. Kaito is watching me intensely. I pull my fingers out with a slight, wet popping sound and then move them to his own lips. As I press my fingers against his lips, he relaxes them a little and I push them slowly inside. His mouth feels amazing. All I can imagine is that it's my cock inside there instead of just my fingers. I slide them along his hot, wet tongue. It's so soft and muscular. I want to thrust against it. The nerves in my fingertips are singing with the sensation.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly push in and pull back out, trying to coat my fingers well with his saliva while still enjoying the sensation. His eyes are starting to look confused with what I am doing. I press my face back in next to his and lick the side of his mouth with my tongue while I take his mouth with my now-wet fingers. I'm going to take all of him.

"Kaito... Kaito..." I murmur softly to him. "You're so beautiful... let me hear your voice. I want to hear you sing for me. Look only at me."

"Mmph..." He tries to say something, but my fingers are in the way. I'm so turned on that I'm panting in shallow little breaths. I feel lightheaded as I lean forward, moving my legs to pin him down by the shoulders. The crotch of my pants is in front of his face. His body jerks ineffectually, and I settle my weight comfortably on top of him, and sit up, reaching for my zipper with my fingers. Pulling it down with a slight "zurr" sound, and reaching inside to release my hard length in front of his wide eyes. I rub his lower lip gently with my thumb and smile excitedly into his blue eyes.

"Gakupo-" He whispers at me with a stricken look on his face. "No. You, you can't be serious. You can't. You can't do this."

I press my erection forward and tease his lips with it. He turns his head to the side, trying to avoid touching it with his mouth. He turns his eyes away in shame and rising disbelief. My cock bumps up against his soft cheek, and I rub against his face. It doesn't matter where he turns to. Everywhere is soft, pale, perfect flesh caressing my hard-on.

"...You can't... Gakupo. Please... please stop..." He whispers agonizingly as he looks away from my eyes. The expression in his eyes is breathtaking. I breathe his name as I put my hands to either side of his head and wrench it back up to look at me. He is stubborn, averting his eyes and clenching his perfect white teeth. Even like this, he's so sexy.

"If you bite me, I'll hurt you," I whisper to him in a deep, soft tone. This gets his attention, and his eyes snap back up to me, shocked by my words. His mouth opens slightly and he takes in a quick breath, as if to respond to me, and it's all the invitation I need. I snap my hips forward and push unapologetically inside in one quick, smooth motion.

"Uh!" He makes a sound, and it vibrates all the way down to the base of my cock. I gasp at the sensation, staring at him with a wild expression. It's hot. It's hot. And wet and soft, and, and... I want more. I want more. His head moves a little as he struggles against my hold on him, and my cock rubs against the inside of his delicious mouth.

"Fight me. Fight me. Kaito. Make more sounds. It feels good. It feels good. Don't stop." I say breathlessly. Withdrawing a little bit, then pushing back in, even deeper, even more than I was before. There's another muffled reply, and again, the vibrations are all around my cock. My heart is pounding. It feels so good that all I can do is press inside again, again. Again. Deeper.

Suddenly Kaito gags around me. His throat constricts and tries to reject my length that went a little too deeply within his throat. He shakes his head from side to side as much as he can, and scrabbles at my body with his hands. I can see the whites of his eyes as he chokes on me, but my body acts on its own and presses forward harder, forcing myself down his throat even as he chokes on it. The feeling of tightness, of constriction, is incredible. He claws at me desperately, trying to escape, to get air.

I pound down into his throat as deeply as I can go while he starts to suffocate. Hard. Hard and fast and deeply, thrilling to the domination I am having over this man. The gagging sounds he is making and the wiggling of his body only contribute to my incredible pleasure. The world fades into a haze of white and all I can do is feel.

"AAAH!" I shudder, hard, yelling as my balls contract and cum shoots up into my cock, spraying down the inside his throat as I orgasm inside his pretty mouth. I rock back and forth mindlessly against his captive face. I'm past his gag reflex and he has no choice but to swallow my seed. He's making an animal sound and his nails are slicing shallow little cuts into my body where he is struggling against me. The vibration from his voicebox hits the tail end of my pleasure, and I shudder one more time, revelling in the feeling. I look into his eyes to see if he is still looking at me and notice that his eyes are full of tears. But they are still staring right at me. The thought gives me a heady pleasure, and I pull my wet cock out of his throat and let go of his head.

Instantly, Kaito starts to cough and gasp at the air. Little bits of fluid drip in a slender, delicious looking line out of his mouth as he turns his head to the side and coughs and coughs again, making desperate little sounds as he tries to refill his lungs. I'm not sure if the fluid is cum or saliva, or a mixture of both. I smile greatly as I wonder if even he knows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it good?" I ask, an unbidden smile blooming on my face. He turns his eyes back up to look at me, an expression settling on his face. An uncertain kind of look, mixed with a reprimand and a look of betrayal.

"I came inside of your mouth. Did you like it?" I keep smiling, realizing something in excitement. "Kaito, Kaito. When you sing next time, will you think of me? Will you think of my cum dribbling out of your throat? Every time you sing, from now on?" My soft purple eyes are shining at him. I am feeling great.

But he looks away. His beautiful pink lips are frowning at a point off to the side. "Get off." He whispers throatily to me. The line of fluid coming from the side of his mouth glistens in the light.

"Kaito-" I'm not sure what words are going to come out of my mouth, but I don't find out because he cuts me off in a soft, angry, hurt tone.

"No. Get off. Get off of me!" He twists his body violently, trying to dislodge me from where I am sitting on his shoulders. "Now! Get off!" His volume is rising.

"Hey, calm down," I say, a little surprised. "Kaito."

He glares at me with a look of resentment and anger in his teary blue eyes. I stare down at him with my mouth slightly agape, feeling conflicted. I thought I could make him mine. I even came inside of his lovely pink mouth. So why..? Isn't it enough? To make him mine? What more do I have to- My eyes narrow down at him.

"Kaito. I wanted to make you sing for me. Was it not enough? Not enough to... make you mine?" I ask in a hush. His eyes and voice are beautiful but unforgiving as he answers me.

"You can't make me yours. Let me up, Gakupo. I won't sing anything for you. I sing Master's song. Not yours. Now let me up... Now. Now! Gakupo."

I bow my head over his, the long strands of my hair falling over my shoulders to brush against his face. He flinches as I look at him with partially lidded eyes. I raise my hand up to touch his cheek and he jerks his head away from my touch.

"You're going to be mine. Kaito." I whisper. "If coming inside your throat wasn't enough..." I touch the outside of his throat gently. "If that wasn't enough, then..."

His eyes widen as he figures out my thought process. I lean back on my heels. I lick my lip and start to rise. As I do so, he pushes me, hard, and I fall to his side, catching myself with my hands. He scrambles, tries to run away. I grab his slender ankle with a strong grip and pull his leg out from under him.

He falls on all fours and kicks his leg, tries to crawl away from me. The sight of his naked, pale backside is erotic as his hips try to move him further away from me. I rise up on my knees and grab him by his thighs, pulling him with my superior strength. He buckles and his legs fall flat on the floor.

"Ah!" He hollers. I grab a fistful of his shining blue hair and use it to slam his face against the floor. I crawl up over him, topping his body with my own as he is dazed from the blow, dominating him. Leaving him nowhere left to go, leaving him no way left to escape me.

Like before, I place two of my fingers in my mouth, getting them wet with my saliva. But I don't notice the sensation much this time. My mind is set. I am on a mission. Without hesitation, I press the tip of my index finger against his tiny little male back entrance. He jerks with shock and utters an alarmed sound.

I press the tip of my finger forward firmly, trying to force it inside, but his asshole resists me. It tightens up even further, not wanting to let me inside.

"Stop it! Gakupo! No!" His voice is high and alarmed. His hips try to wiggle away from my finger. I manage to force just the very tip of my finger inside, but it's tight. It's so tight, and it won't let me in any further. "Stop! Stop!"

Since I can't push forward, I start wiggling my finger against the sides of his entrance. "Ugh!" He cries out and shudders. Even though I'm in less than an inch. It must be so sensitive. I wiggle my finger fast, and he shivers against me and continues to cry out. "Uh... ah! No! Stop... stop! Stop!"

And suddenly I can push my finger a little further in. I'm enthralled by his sounds as I do so, pushing as far as his asshole will let me in, then wiggling again. Backing out just a little bit, then wiggling some more. Plunging in even further. Listening to the beautiful voice singing, "No... no..." for me. Feeling my cock starting to harden again. Even though I just came, but with these kinds of sensations... Around my finger, his body squeezes me so tightly. His muscles are so strong, and the temperature is insane. It's so hot and intimate.

"I am going to do what I want," I whisper, more to myself than to him. "It's my dream," I remind myself. "I can do whatever I want. I can have him. It's my dream. He's going to sing for me. Only for me. Right now. He's singing."

"No!" He cries out again, and I pull my finger out almost all of the way. The second finger joins next to the first and writhes its way into his tight little hole. "No! ...Gakupo!" His body shudders and a sob gets caught in his throat. His hips have stopped wiggling. The movement probably made him feel my fingers even more, I think to myself and smile indulgently.

"Hey, Kaito. Move your hips some more. Call out my name. Sing for me even more." I ask softly. He shivers and stays still as I forcefully plunder his ass with my fingers. "Don't you want to fight me some more? Don't you want to tell me you won't sing any song except Master's? Rebel against me, so I can correct you. Fight against me. No matter how hard you try, I'm going to win. You're not just Master's anymore. You're mine. ...You're mine... Kaito."

Even though there's no saliva on it, I press a third finger against his opening, wiggling him open wide so it can join the other two. He hiccups and tries to move his hips away again, then stills himself, then tries to move away again. I place my other hand on his shoulder and he looks at me with a tortured expression. My eyes widen slightly and my heart throbs. An electric jolt pounds hard against the inside of my cock. My eyes slowly become less wide as the pleasure of the situation takes hold of me. My dominance is real.

"Can't you fight me anymore? Kaito?" I whisper. His body is shaking. Suddenly his eyelids droop and he hangs his head. His blue hair falls forward.

"Please..." He whispers submissively. "Don't."

"You're beautiful," I tell him. I pull my fingers carefully out of his opening, holding them to my face for a moment to experience their scent. He looks back at me over his shoulder again, and his body tenses. He slides his knees under his body in a sheer instant and tries to bolt. But it's not a surprise to me, and I grab him bodily and force him back down to the ground.

It's the perfect position. The flesh of his soft, pale ass presses against me as I wrench his arms behind his back, forcing his head back down, flat against the floor. I grab his hair again. "Do you want me to hit your head on the floor?" I ask him.

"Don't!" He shouts, but I don't know what it is he's saying it in answer to. My words? Or my cock? It doesn't matter. The position is perfect and I press myself against his entrance.

"Urgh... uhh. AAAAGH!" He screams as I successfully push in past his entrance. "AHH! AHH!" It's hard for me to be gentle. He's flopping his body around and trying to escape. His sounds are mindless and agonizingly beautiful.

"Yes." I whisper in an excited tone. "Yes."

I can't stop myself from my violent movements. I am pushing in hard, pulling out jerkily, my fingers forming bruises on the sides of his hips as I force him to submit to my intrusion. The sensations are incredible, the friction is incredible. The tightness is unlike anything I've ever felt before. And the heat, his heat... I'm really, really inside. My body is literally shaking from the strength of my desire as I fuck him, pistoning out, then in, again and again. He screams, and screams and screams.

"HELP ME!" He shrieks suddenly. "Help me!"

A sudden wave of paranoia hits me. What if someone hears him and comes? But I want to hear too. I can hear it. His song. I don't want to stop it. I don't want to stop. And even as I am thinking that, my hips are still snapping forward of their own accord. Even if someone comes... even then...

"There's no way I can stop," I breathe.

I notice that my cock is feeling slicker, is going in and out a little more easily. When I look down at where our two bodies are joined, I notice there is a dark fluid there, coating my manhood. I don't even care. I lean forward and push in even harder, with the lubricant helping me to violate this man even more deeply. Even better. I am going to come so deeply inside him, the sperm will never come out. I'll come into his intestines and let him digest my essence from the inside. I grunt with my exertion as I force my way in as deep as I can go. Again. Again. Screams. The metallic, sweet scent of blood. Kaito's face covered in unashamed, agonized tears. His trembling sweet pink lips opened wide. My song issuing out from between them.

This is heaven.

"Uh!" My increasing pleasure slams into me in a crashing wave, and my vision goes white. I helplessly thrust forward hard, HARD, again, again, and... suddenly, I'm swept up in orgasm. My thick white sperm shoots into him as I press in as deeply as my length permits. I shudder as I release so deeply inside of him. The white mixes with the red, and makes a sexy pink color. I shout voicelessly, my sound mixing with Kaito's scream to make a lovely duet. I ride the wave, pressed hard within him, until it subsides.

My body relaxes and thrums with the after effects of my pleasure. I wrap my arms around his torso and hug his body to me, my cock still trapped inside his body.

"I love you." I tell him. "I love you."

I breathe against his shoulder and rub my face against the juncture of his neck, savoring the lingering feelings. His screams have quieted. His body is shaking so hard I wonder if it might break apart.

"Mmm. We fit perfectly," I murmur and move my hips just a little bit. My manhood is softening. Kaito lets out a great sob that wracks his whole body. I linger, but slowly pull out of his body. A trail of the mixture of cum and blood follows my cock out, and then the connection seperates. I lower my head to his bottom and lick the mixture curiously, wanting to taste. Kaito doesn't even react to the feel of my tongue against his most intimate spot. His body is shaking, he is crying too hard. The flavor is wonderful.

"It's the flavor of you and me. Our taste. Kaito. Taste it, too." I move in front of his defeated body and gently place my hand under his chin, forcing his face back upwards. He hiccups, tears staining his face beautifully. But he doesn't resist me anymore. I press my limp member against his lips and rub it against them. The fluid rubs off on his lips like some sort of erotic makeup.

"Open," I command quietly, and he obeys. I feel an utter thrill at his obedience that has nothing to do with sex. It feels even more satisfying than that. Somehow, somehow...

"You really are... mine now, Kaito. It was a good song." I tell him, and it is my heart that is really singing. I push my cock into his mouth and let him taste. He closes his tearful eyes, in defeat or in shame, accepting me in.

The soda bottle is lying forgotten to one side. I notice it as he cleans me off, and I smile. I hope I never wake up from this dream, I think to myself. Kaito...

Your song is the best song.


End file.
